1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices that aid in the location of an automobile parked in a large and/or crowded parking lot or garage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for aiding in finding the location of a parked automobile with the combined usage of both a distinct illuminating visual indicator and a district audible indicator detectable from a range of at least 1,000 feet, and wherein both the illuminating indicator and audible indicator can be selectively changed to provide user specific visual and audible signals detectable during daylight and nighttime hours.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When parked in a large or unfamiliar parking facility, such as a shopping mall, airport, supermarket or stadium, people often have difficulty finding their parking location upon return to their vehicle. In some instances, this may be a result of other parked vehicles hiding or obstructing the view of the person's automobile. Other times, people just simply forget where they parked their car. Whatever the reason, when people lose their vehicle in a parking facility, they are left to wander about the lot or garage in search of their automobile. This problem is not only of great inconvenience to drivers but, more importantly presents a significant security concern, particularly for women and elderly persons. The relevant art is crowded with various devices for helping people locate their parked vehicle. For instance, a variety of visual aid devices, such as flags, colored balls, flowers and the like have been attached to antennae, or other structures on vehicles to assist drivers in locating their vehicle in a crowded parking lot. Others have proposed various illuminating devices to help identify a vehicle in a crowded parking facility. Additionally, vehicle alarm systems and other sound emitting devices have been used to assist automobile owners in finding their parked vehicle. Notwithstanding, these and other aids have been found to have limited success and fail to provide an adequate solution.
Accordingly, there remains an urgent need for a vehicle locater device which overcomes the problems which have yet to be solved by the various proposed devices in the art. Specifically, there remains a need for an improved automobile locating device which provides for both a distinct and user selectable visual indicator and audible indicator having a detectable range of at least one thousand feet.